The Computational Genomics Research Team will interact with the Functional Genomics Team to develop algorithms for predicting function of coding region variants and for analyzing expression levels and splice variant forms of transporters from RNAseq studies in kidney and liver banks. In addition, they will work together to identify potential regulatory regions of the membrane transporter genes. One of the approaches will be to generate a co-expression network and to construct a transcription network. The group will also expand their previous effort to define substrate specificity of membrane transporters and to develop predictive models for substrate-dependent effects of coding region variants.